Dear Percy, Dear Annabeth
by ButNotHaHaFunny32
Summary: Discontinued after Chapter 5. If you are looking for the plot, see my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own Percy Jackson, if that wasn't obvious. **

**Just to get a sense of where this is all coming from, it's a year after TLO. Percy and Annabeth have grown apart, and they only communicate by letters. **

**This story alternates between Percy and Annabeth's POV.**

Chapter 1

It was a bright, sunny afternoon, out on campus. The air smelled like freshly mowed grass, and I was happy. I walked to my mailbox to see if the mailman had dropped anything off.

He had.

There was one envelope inside. There was no return address, but my name and current address was printed in relatively sloppy handwriting. I smiled. I knew whom this was from. I raced inside, tearing it open as I ran.

From the envelope I pulled out a letter. It was only about half a page long, but my smile widened. I flopped down onto my silver bedspread, and began to read.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Thanks for your last letter. Sorry I took so long to respond. I had a LOT of things to take care of. Not that you aren't important, it's just that… Ugh. Let me start over._

_Hey Annabeth! What's up? Anything new happen in college between now and your last letter? _

_My job is awesome, thanks for asking. I mean, nothing can beat being the son of Poseidon AND a marine biologist, right? Do you have a job? Or is Miss Wise Girl too busy to work like the rest of us non-brainiacs?_

_I just moved into my new apartment. It's right next to Central Park._

_How's life in general? How're the parents? _

_ Could you send a picture of yourself? We haven't seen each other in, like, a year, and I want to see what you look like. There's one of me in the envelope, too._

_I hope you respond soon!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Percy_

I smiled again. Though we'd broken up months ago, I still liked to talk to Percy, but there was no way other than letters.

"Whatcha all happy about?"

I hadn't noticed my roommate come in. Her name was Melissa. She had straight light blonde hair, almost white, with pale blue eyes, and extremely pale skin. She noticed the letter in my hand.

"Letter from Percy?"

I nodded. I told Melissa everything, even about Camp. She was half-blood herself, daughter of Aurora, Goddess of the Dawn. She'd never gone to Camp though. Now that Kronos was defeated, there were no monsters, so we did not need to learn to fight.

"You're so still in love with him," Melissa said accusingly.

I glared at her. "I do NOT. We ended our relationship for a reason."

"Whatever you say, honey, whatever you say." She collapsed onto a chair and started reading a magazine.

There was an awkward silence.

"You know, you never told me why you and Percy broke up," Melissa said quietly.

"I might tell you some time."

"When?"

"Never."

"Do you ever even THINK about that day?"

"Never."

But I was lost in thought, about that day. It was so long ago…

"_Percy? Where are you?"_

_The woods were filled with silence._

_He hadn't been in his cabin all day, and I wanted to tell him that dinner was starting. I could have sworn that I'd seen him run this way before, so I followed._

_I walked for a long time, until I was sure that there was nothing there. I was about to turn back, when I walked into a clearing. What I saw there made my heart stop._

_There were two people, sitting on a tree stump, making out. The girl was sitting on the guy's lap, and they seemed really into it. I smiled. I'll just leave them in peace. _

_But then, I saw that the guy had those unmistakable green eyes._

_Percy._

_I screamed._

"Hellooo? Earth to Annabeth?"

"What?"

"You were zoning out for a second there."

"Really? Huh."

"What were you thinking about?"

Crap. "Oh, nothing."

"You sure?"

"No."

"Oh."

We were silent yet again. I remembered that Percy had sent a photo along with his letter. I shook the envelope, and out came fluttering a small slip of paper. I picked it up and inspected it.

Percy had changed a lot. He wasn't the Seaweed Brain I knew. He'd lost all of his baby fat, so his features had gotten more chiseled. His eyes were the same, though. In the picture, he was in the ocean, with water molded into a crown and trident, which he was holding. I grinned. I wondered who had taken that photo. Hopefully not a mortal. Hah.

I pulled myself off of the bed and walked to the desk over-looking the campus. I sat down, pulled out a sheet of paper and my favorite silver pen, and started writing him a reply.

**A/N- Well, I'm back!!! This story is completely different from my other one. I am more of an adventure writer. Love… not so much. But I'll try. So please review, and stuff. :-D. **

**And there'll be more details about Percy and Annabeth's break up later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO. 'Nuff said.**

**Thanks to everyone who read/left a review/favorited this story!!! You guys really made my day!!!**

Chapter 2

Ding-dong!

"Percy! Get the door!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

I pulled on some pants and ran towards the door. I opened it and saw a mail woman.

She stared at me, with no shirt on. "This is, ah, mail for you… yeah." She handed me an envelope.

I smiled seductively, milking the moment. "That's so great. You're awesome."

"Well, I'll be, uh, going… now…" she backed up and ran towards her truck. I waved, then closed the door, laughing.

I focused on the letter in my hand. My name was addressed in neat print. I smile grew bigger. I opened it.

_Dear Percy,_

_We had Mexican food night at college a week ago. Enchiladas galore. Grover should have been there._

_You're so funny, Seaweed Brain, I am just DYING laughing right now. Yes, I do have a job. I'm an assistant manager of a library. Perfect place for a child of Athena, eh?_

_Wow! Kelp-for-brains is moving in by himself! However will he manage?_

_The parents are good. Pops is still the plane-flying, battle-obsessed psycho (I mean that in a loving way) you know. My step-mom just had a kid… a little girl name Rebecca. Athena's good too. I talk to her all the time now, because of working in Olympus all the time. She says, quote, "Stay away from my daughter, Perseus Jackson!" Pleasant, huh?_

_There's a picture in the envelope. Thanks for yours._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Annabeth Chase_

_ Official Architect of Olympus_

I walked up to my office, and started to write a reply. I wished I could see Annabeth. I felt so bad about that day. But it wasn't my fault. That much…

_I heard a scream, and it brought me back to reality. What was I doing? _

"_PERCY? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"_

_Crap._

_I stood up abruptly, knocking the girl on my lap onto the forest ground, leaves getting tangled in her brown hair._

"_Annabeth… please. It's not what it looks like."_

"_REALLY? How could it not?" she shrieked. "Explain."_

"_Well…" I looked over at the girl picking herself off of the ground. I couldn't rat her out… but Annabeth will break up with me! UGH. This looked so bad!_

"_Well?"_

"_I was, uh, doing an experiment for science class."_

"_You're at Camp Half Blood, idiot."_

"_Really? Oh, right. Haha… silly me…"_

_Annabeth breathed in a couple of times. "You know what, Perseus Jackson?"_

"_Um… what?"_

"_I never want to see your cheating, lying, face ever again," she spat at my feet, and then motioned to the girl standing beside me. "And as for you, slut, I should have known. You were always after him. I should have known you'd get him one day."_

_Finally, her anger seemed to pass. Now came the crying. I saw tears stream down her beautiful face. She gave my one last look, then turned and ran towards the cabins. I could hear her sobbing._

_I turned to the girl. "What do we do now?"_

_She smiled. "Well… we could continue what we were doing…"_

_I glared. "No, Amber. I have to go…"_

_I ran after Annabeth._

"Percy? You know I hate I when you zone out."

I swiveled in my chair. A brunette stood in the doorway of my newly moved into office. She had on nothing but a robe, which was skimpy in itself.

"Sorry, Amber."

"That's alright, Percy-poo. Now go make me breakfast." She sidled up to me and sat on my lap. This brought back the memory of that day. She kissed me, running her hands through my hair.

"Fine. What would you like?"

"Mmm… some French toast would be nice."

"Coming right up." I stood up. I'd have to write the letter in reply to Annabeth later.

I walked towards the kitchen to make my fiancee breakfast.

**A/N- Oooh…. Fiancee? Oh nooo!!!!! Now you have more info-mation about Percabeth's break up. And who is this infamous Amber? Hmm…**

**Soory this is so short. I have no other ideas. These chapters are going to be shorter in general, actually. Adventure stories = more words. Love = not so much (in my book, at least).**

**Enjoy!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO. Obviously.**

**Also, though flames are not worshipped, tell me if there's something wrong with my story, or whatever. If you positively DESPISE my story, please actually tell me WHY. Then I can work on fixing it, if that's possible.**

**Thanks.**

Chapter 3

"ANNABETH!!! GET YOUR FREAKING LETTER!!!"

_Ugh._ Melissa had been PMS-ing all week… Which means Annabeth is not happy. I ran swiftly down the stairs and snatched the letter from her hands, returned to my room. I opened it deftly.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_You know that I haven't seen Grover since the battle in Manhattan? I haven't seen Thalia or Nico, either, for that matter. Do you still talk to any of them? I wonder what they're up to…_

_Wow. A library. Well, read your heart out._

_Well, about that… I'm not exactly moving in by myself… um… yeah._

_My parents are good. I probably don't need to tell you about Poseidon, since you see him more than I do. Mom is good. It's so weird, because she just had a kid too! I guess I can call myself Big Brother now. It's a boy (thank goodness), his name's Eric. Paul is cool with the whole demigod thing, though it's all pretty much over now. He's still pretty jealous about the whole thing with Poseidon, but… _

_Parents will be parents, I guess._

_ Your Seaweed Brain 4ever,_

_ Percy_

I reread a certain line over and over. _I'm not exactly moving in by myself…"_ What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Oh my gods.

Does he have a GIRLFRIEND?

Oh my gods, oh my gods, OH MY FREAKING GODS.

Thunder rumbled.

"Sorry! Scratch that." I muttered under my breath.

The thought of the words "girlfriend" and "Percy" in a sentence together was pretty hard to believe. Tears started welling up in my eyes. He loves someone else…

But he signed it "Your Seaweed Brain 4ever". Is that supposed to mean something? Or is it just a mindless farewell he'd put down there?

_Shut up, Annabeth._ I scolded. _He broke your heart, remember?_

_Well, yes, but it wasn't necessarily his fault! _I argued with myself.

That annoying, pessimistic voice in my head kept going off. _He apologized. That's all he did. He didn't break up with Amber to be with you._

_SHUT UP!!!!_

I drummed my fingers on the desk. Why does life have to be so complicated? UGH. Life was so much simpler when boys had cooties.

_You love Percy, you love Percy,_ that aggravating voice teased.

I clenched my fists. Then I relaxed, and sat down on a beanbag with a plop.

What had happened after I saw Percy and Amber in the woods? I started to remember…

_I ran to my cabin. Everything was blurred because of the tears streaming down my face. I didn't even remember breaking down on my bed, but I found myself surrounded by my bedspread. I felt my siblings' eyes on me, pitying, but I didn't care. Someone put a box of tissues next to my hand, and soon I was surrounded with a pile of the scrunched up paper. After I felt like I could cry no more, I sat up, and walked myself out of Cabin number 6, and to the cabin facing the water, as if in a daze. I knocked on the door._

"_Who is it?" I heard Percy's voice through the door._

"_It's me."_

_The door opened barely a second after I said that. Percy's eyes lit up, like I was some Christmas present he'd been waiting so long to open. "Annabeth!!! We need to talk."_

_I just stared blankly at him._

"_Well, what you saw in the woods wasn't my fault at all. She threw herself at me," he rambled, words tripping over one another. "You're the only one I really love, Annabeth, and…" He stopped. "You aren't listening, are you?"_

_I shook my head. _

"_Oh. Just say something, please."_

"_Something."_

"_Annabeth. Will you ever forgive me?"_

_I looked at his face. We'd been through so many adventures together, and I'd come to love those piercing green eyes. Those lying, cheating, no good, scumbag green eyes…_

_I slapped him._

_His face fell, and straightened up. "Well if that's the way you want it."_

_I felt rage bubble up inside of me. I wanted to scream at him, to hit him, to make him sorry he was born._

_But I just turned around and started walking toward my cabin. _

_Then I stopped._

_I swiveled to face Percy again. _

"_Percy? I just want you to know one thing."_

"_What is it?"_

_I stuck my middle finger at him. _

_Percy seemed devastated._

_I smiled for the first time in days._

Oh yeah. I was a little… out of control back then, wasn't I?

"Annabeth? Why do you keep zoning out all of the sudden these days?"

Melissa had snuck up to where I was sitting on the beanbag.

"It's, uh, about… Percy…" I grimaced.

Melissa moved closer. "Ooh, now I'm interesting."

I sighed, and told her what the letter said, and finally about the day we'd broken up.

When I was finished, my roommate had actual tears in her eyes. "That was like something on a soap opera…"

"I know. And let's not talk about it anymore, okay?"

"Sure. But you have to write him a reply."

Oh yeah. I looked over his letter. "Right."

I read one line over and over again. I grimaced, took out a fresh sheet of paper.

**A/N- Ack!!! I haven't updated in, like, a year. Whoops!!! Oh well. I'm just super busy these days. I was also working on a little Thuke story… it'll probably be up in a day or two. **

**Well, tell me how you liked it!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I'm not Rick Riordan, so PJO isn't mine. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine…**

**Julia- Continue!!!**

**Me- This isn't even your story!!!***

**Julia- …**

**WARNING- The next chapter contains mild curses… just to warn you.**

Chapter 4

"Percy!!! Mail's here!!!"

I rose from my desk and slowly made my way over to where Amber was standing, holding out a couple of envelopes, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Here."

I rifled through the pieces of paper in my hands. Bills… ads… spam… Annabeth… more bills…

Wait.

Annabeth!

I took that letter out and opened it. Inside was a short reply from her. I hadn't even read it yet, but I grinned.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Umm…" I looked at my wife-to-be. She didn't know about my exchange with Annabeth. She'd get PISSED if she found out. And if Amber gets pissed, it usually means I have to buy her a five thousand dollar diamond necklace, just to make her feel better. "It's, ah, nothing…"

She looked at me suspiciously. "Okay…"

"I'm just gonna go to my office…"

"Okay."

I turned and walked back to my office. I sat down on my big leather chair and examined the letter in my hands.

_Percy,_

_What do you mean you're not moving in by yourself?_

_ Annabeth_

That's all it said.

I frowned, confused. Why would she ask that?

"Peeeercy… why are you so sad?"

I glanced up. Amber had entered my office without me hearing. My jaw dropped.

"Happy Valentines Day." She smiled seductively.

"Wow, um, nice outfit, Amber."

She was wearing nothing but a very, ah, _revealing_ lace nightgown. Well, you couldn't even call it that. It was pretty much just a scrap of fabric.

"Do you like it?"

"Umm…"

In truth, I didn't. She looked like she belonged in a strip club… but I couldn't tell her that. "It's…beautiful."

"So why are you sad? It's Valentines Day. Come on. Tell me."

I hastily shoved the letter from Annabeth under the chair. "Oh, nothing…"

Amber's features changed into a pout. "What is that? Show me!" she pleaded.

"Ah… I can't. Here, let me put this away." I put the letter into my special "Annabeth drawer". All things that had to do with her went in that drawer. The letters, the occasional picture, even things from years ago, when we were still at Camp.

"Percy! What is that?" She stormed up to me, and forced open the drawer. "Letters, Percy? LETTERS?" She rummaged through them. "Why are these so important… THEY'RE FROM ANNABETH?!"

"Well, um, they are…"

"WHAT? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT SKANK!"

"Amber, stop yelling. And Annabeth is NOT a skank."

She looked at me with a murderous look on her face. "Please tell me this is another Anabeth, from work, or something."

"Sorry, I can't do that."

"You SHIT! I'm you're fiancée, ME, you're marrying ME!"

"Really?"

She gasped. "Are you calling off the wedding?"

In that very moment, I felt empowered. Nothing could stop me. "I think I am. I've put up with your whiny little ass for long enough, when it was clear that I DON'T LOVE YOU." My voice was dripping with contempt, and I loved it.

"But, but, but why?"

"It's obvious that you can't handle me even LOOKING at another woman, let alone exchanging letters. So you need to pack up your stuff, and go.

"Wha…?"

"You heard me. Get your crap, and LEAVE."

"I thought we belonged together. But I guess I was wrong." I sniffed, turned on her heel, and left the room.

I smiled.

I took out a fresh sheet of paper, and started writing a reply to Annabeth.

**A/N- If this was a show on Disney channel, they annoying background people would be clapping right about now.**

**Ahhhh I haven't updated in a while. Sorry :-P.**

**And I realize that this chapter is incredibly short. So please don't review/PM saying that this is really short. Because I know.**

**Happy V-Day!**

*** = Julia is a character from one of my other stories, "It All Started With A Chariot Race"**

**On another note, I saw "The Lightning Thief" on Friday. It was AWESOME. It actually didn't bother me that it didn't follow the book much. I still loooooved it :-D. Grover was my favorite. Haha… Tell me what you thought of it!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Percy Jackson does not belong to me… as I believe I've said MULTIPLE times. **

Chapter 5

I still couldn't believe it. Percy had a _girlfriend_?

"Annabeth, are you okay? You've been a little distant these days."

I looked up to Melissa's concerned face.

"I, ah, have a confession to make."

She sat down on the edge of the bed that I was flopped on. "What is it?" she queried.

"You know how Percy has a girlfriend, I told you a couple days ago?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… I may not be fully over him." I grimaced, and glanced up again, because I had taken a sudden interest in my feet.

"And this is news?" Melissa asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on. It was obvious that you aren't over him."

"Really? Am I that bad of an actress?"

"No… you're a… great actress…"

…

"Yeah, no, you're a terrible actress."

"Oh, gee, thanks."

"Glad to be of service."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Ooh, probably the maaail. A letter from lover-boy, I presume?" Melissa taunted.

I punched her.

"Owwww!"

"I'll get the door."

I opened the door to reveal a pile of letters secured by rock on the doorstep. I leaned down to take them.

I sifted through them as I closed the door.

"So? So? So? So? So? S—"

"MELISSA! SHUT UP."

"Sorry… but did you get a letter from Peeercy?"

"I don't know! Let me check, hm?"

"Okay…"

I looked through the letters, and saw a letter a stamp that looked like a golden drachma. "What the… Is this from Camp Half-Blood?"

"Camp? Why would…" Melissa peered over my shoulder as I ripped open the envelope.

_Dear Demigods,_

_We are very proud to inform you that this Sunday, Camp Half-Blood will be celebrating our 2500__th__ anniversary! If you can come, please send in Iris message to Argus at Camp Half-Blood. Anytime on Sunday is great to arrive at Camp. I hope to see you there! _

_Sincerely,_

_Chiron_

"Cool! I can finally go to Camp?" Melissa looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. "Will you take me?"

"Well, I don't know. You've never been to Camp, but… I guess I could take you as my guest. You will get past Camp's borders, so…"

"Yessss!" My roommate jumped into the air in a High School Musical-esque fashion, and pumped her fist. "Aaaand I get to see the yummalicious Percy!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"But did you get a letter from him?"

"You've been bugging me about this every single day!"

"Well, sorry for being more interested in your love life than you are!" She turned on her heel, in a huff, and stalked out of the room.

I smiled. _Wait for it…_

Melissa poked her head back into the room. "But did you get one?"

"Let me check," I laughed.

And sure enough, there was a letter from Percy.

"Eep!" Melissa shrieked. "Open it, open it, OPEN IT!"

"Okay, okay!"

I ripped open the envelope, and quickly took out of the sheet of paper inside.

"Read it, read it, read it!"

"MELISSA!"

"Sorry."

_Annabeth,_

_Sorry about that… plans changed. _

_Are you going to the anniversary at Camp? Grover told me about it early. I hope you __are__ coming… it'd be nice to see you._

_Percy_

"Oh my gods!" Melissa screamed. "Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods!"

"Melissa! Stop repeating things three times!"

"Sorry… But come on! He said 'It'd be nice to see you'! That's gotta mean something, right?"

"Not necessarily."

"Why are you such a pessimist?"

"Why are you such an optimist?"

"Better to be happy than to be a poop-head."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Grr. Don't you want to see your boyfriend?" Melissa asked.

"EX- boyfriend."

"Details… But didn't he propose to you once?"

"He was drunk."

"Reeeeally?"

"Yes!"

There was an awkward silence between us.

"Are you going to write him a reply?"

"Well what do you THINK?"

"Yes?"

"Wow, a real genius here, everybody!"

"Oh shut up."

"But Annabeth," my roommate asked. "What are you going to say to him at the anniversary?"

"Umm…"

I had absolutely no idea.

"Well… how about you go write… and I'll go… do… something."

I snickered.

"Really, Annabeth? Way to be mature."

Heh.

I sighed, and pulled out a fresh paper to return Percy's letter.

**A/N- Yay! I updated faster this time! **

**So Percy and Annabeth are finally going to meet… will it be insta-Percabeth? **

**Haha.**

**No.**

**There's a twist, I can assure you.**

**Well thanks for reading! And REVIEW. Please.**

**Also, I showed my friend FanFiction yesterday… The part about the snickering was an inside joke between her and me. Here ya go, Malicious (another inside joke)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- So, the votes were counted.**

**It's Option Number 2.**

**For those of you who don't know what the heck I'm talking about, here's a recap.**

**RECAP---**

**This story originally had ten chapters… it now has five. Whoot. Yeah, the story totally sucked. It was pathetic. So… I deleted five chapters (see! I'm good at math!). And… that's why there is an author's note. Ta-da! You're caught up now.**

**END RECAP**

**I'm sorry if I mad you mad for either (1) deleting most of the story, or (2) not deleting the whole story. **

**And sorry to "Bubble wrap is my " for deleting our inside joke. * ****Tearfully hands over cinnamon puppy ***

**Yeah, well, don't stay on this story… go read something actually worth reading. **

**Au revoir!!!**


End file.
